Celestial Fire
by Aurum19
Summary: NaLu drabbles/one-shots! Fluff guaranteed.
1. Valentine's Day Candy

**Title: Valentine's Day Candy**

 **Rating: K**

 **Summary: It's Valentine's Day at the guild. Where's Natsu?**

 **A/N: Includes Smitten!Natsu. Inspiration came from a prompt from OTP Prompts on tumblr.**

* * *

Lucy slowly trudged to the guild hall. She had felt like dressing up today; she wore a flowery summer dress with cute flats, her hair held back by a headband.

She entered the guild, and, as usual, there was a huge ruckus. But, unusually, there were no fights going on. Not even Natsu and Gray. Not even _Gajeel._ Speaking of Gajeel... He was currently talking to Levy, a faint blush on his cheeks, his hand scratching at the back of his neck. As Lucy looked around, she realized that several boys were blushing and talking to girls. Even the boys who usually never said a word to the opposite gender. Lucy walked over to Mirajane.

"Mira?" she asked. Mirajane looked up and smiled to see Lucy.

"Hi, Lucy! How are you?"

"I'm fine... Just, why is everyone acting differently?"

"What do you mean? It's still loud in here, as usual."

"I mean, no one's fighting. Isn't it strange? Just a little?"

Mirajane giggled. "Oh! Silly, don't you know today's Valentine's Day?"

Lucy stammered, "V-Valentine's Day?"

"Yup! Can't you see all the love in the air?"

"Nah, I'm okay with my beer." Lucy turned around and saw Cana leaning against the bar, grinning. "Look over there. Looks like Juvia's finally worked up the courage to say something."

Lucy's gaze followed where Cana was pointing. Juvia and Gray were both blushing as Juvia seemed to be attempting to explain her feelings for her "Gray-sama."

"I really hope things turn out okay between the two of them," came Mira's worried tone. "I hope that they'll at least stay friends. Wait... Have any of you guys seen Natsu?"

Lucy's gaze darted around the room for the infamous, destructive dragon slayer. He was nowhere to be seen.

"Did he take a job or something?"

"Probably not," Cana smirked. "He's probably trying to figure out his feelings for a certain girl."

Mirajane grinned and she and Cana exchanged knowing looks, leaving Lucy confused.

"What are you guys looking at each other like that for?" Lucy asked, slightly distressed. She never heard Natsu talk about a girl he liked, and, because she was his best friend of course, she deserved to know. But only because they were best friends, _duh_.

Cana and Mirajane both gave her amused smiles. "Nothing," the chorused. Lucy groaned. It was going to be like _that_ wasn't it? Why would they hide things from her anyway? It's not like she cared that he was interested in another girl. Lucy decided to change the topic.

"Are you guys doing anything for Valentine's Day?"

"I don't know about you," Cana replied, "but I'm spending it with alcohol." Mirajane laughed.

"No, I'm just going to watch how everyone turns out. What time is it, Cana?"

"'Round lunchtime."

Mira frowned, though humor and mischief still danced in her eyes. "It's really unlike Natsu to not be here for half the day, especially for food. Not to mention Happy! We even have extra fish for him today! Lucy, why don't you go look for them?"

Lucy eyed them suspiciously. She had a feeling they were up to something, but she couldn't figure out what. But she might as well do as they said. After all, she was wondering where the fire mage had gone off to also.

"Fine," she said grudgingly. She turned around, but not before she caught glimpses of the devilish smiles on Mira and Cana's faces.

* * *

She left the guild, grumbling slightly. Why did _she_ have to go? What was with those smiles? Where were Natsu and Happy anyway?

"Hey! Lucy!" cried a familiar voice. _And there he is_ , Lucy thought, ignoring her heart's rapidly increasing speed. She turned around.

"Hi, Natsu. Where have you been?"

His cheeks turned pink and he scratched his neck absentmindedly. "Uh... getting stuff. Wanna come with me?"

He started to walk and Lucy followed. "Where's Happy? And does anything you're doing have to do with Mirajane and Cana?"

"Nah. I asked them a couple questions, but I came up with the idea overall myself." _What idea?_ "And Happy just went to the guild for lunch. Somethin' about extra fish."

Lucy decided not to interrogate him anymore. If whatever he was doing _was_ for a special someone, she didn't want to embarrass him. She wasn't sure she even wanted to know. There was a strange silence that passed between them. Huh. Usually Natsu's chatter filled up all the empty spaces, but he seemed to have his mind on other things.

"Juvia and Gray may be together after today," Lucy blurted. Natsu smirked.

"Seems the Ice Prick finally is going to get himself a girlfriend, huh?"

Lucy crossed her arms. " _You_ don't have room to talk."

"Since when did you start sticking up for Gray?"

"Well-Well," Lucy sputtered. "Well, I just don't think it's right to make fun of someone who's actually _trying_!"

Natsu seemed a little embarrassed at that, though not much.

"Uh, Natsu, where are we going?" Lucy asked. It looked like even Natsu didn't really know.

"C'mon, trust me. I'm not going to take you somewhere insane."

"Well, you took me to Fairy Tail, and I'm not sure that qualifies as 'sane.' A sane place wouldn't have people that randomly pop up in your living space." She raised an accusatory eyebrow at Natsu.

"Hey, when did the topic change to this?" He held his hands up in surrender. "It's not like I completely invade your privacy!"

Lucy rolled her eyes. "Yeah, okay, whatever."

Natsu made a face at her. There was another weird silence before he held a package out to her. It was some kind of Valentine's Day heart candy package.

"What's this for?" Lucy asked. Natsu shrugged.

"Well, we've been on a job for a couple of days and you have a huge sweet tooth. You tend to get crabby without sweets-"

"I do not!"

"-so Happy and I decided to get you some candy."

Lucy looked at the candy critically. "There's no prank or trick in this?"

"Why would I do that?" Natsu looked genuinely confused. Lucy took a risk and decided to trust him. Just this once. After all, it _was_ a really sweet gesture. She ripped open the package and popped one in her mouth.

"Do you want one, Natsu?" She offered the bag to him. He, uncharacteristically, shook his head.

"Nah, not hungry."

Lucy scoffed, "What?! You're always hungry!"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Just what it sounds like," Lucy mumbled.

"Oh! And you might want to read the stuff carved on the candy," Natsu added. Lucy felt puzzled. Why should she? But, nevertheless, she read the notes on the candy before she ate them. It was the usual stuff: _Be Mine. I Heart You. Will you be my Valentine?_

Lucy read another one. It said: _Will you be my girlfriend?_ Wow, that was specific. It must have been one of the special ones. Lucy had heard about those: the packages that had only one 'special' one. She let it melt in her mouth.

Lucy attempted at idle conversation with Natsu. She saw another one: _Be my girlfriend?_ How did these people know she was a girl?

She looked up at Natsu who was very determined to be focused on some spot in the far distance, hands stuffed in pockets. Couple minutes later, she found another one: _Will you be my love?_

She looked up at Natsu again, then back at the candy, then up again. Natsu's attention had shifted to her expressions. He was biting his lip. Lucy looked back down at the candy. There was something fishy here, and it wasn't Happy.

"Natsu," she began, "why do these-" Suddenly, she felt warm lips pressed against her own and gasped. Familiar, calloused hands tilted her face up. Lucy let herself melt into the kiss as she kissed back. Her mind could not fathom what was happening. Was... was...

Natsu pulled away, though his hands were still tilting her face up towards his. "Lucy..." he said gruffly. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

Lucy's wide eyes stared back at Natsu, her brain not comprehending what he had said. Would she... _What?_ So... was she that "special someone" Mirajane and Cana were teasing at?

"I- I-" she began before her lips smashed against his again. He stumbled a couple steps back, his muscular arms slipping to her waist. She pulled back for a breath. "Yes," she breathed. "I will."

Natsu took a step back, his hands falling to his sides. He dropped his face into his hands. "Thank goodness. Because that would have been _really_ awkward if you had said no." He looked back at Lucy, his mischievous grin returning. "You're a better kisser than I thought you would be."

Lucy flushed. "Wait. YOU THOUGHT ABOUT THIS?!"

Natsu sweat-dropped. "Yes- No- I mean, I had to plan it _somehow_ right?"

Lucy shook her head, though she couldn't stop smiling. No matter how many times she had denied it, she _had_ fallen in love with the dork in front of her. The fact that he had thought ahead for her... had even planned it on Valentine's Day! She stood on tiptoe and kissed his cheek.

"You _loooooooooove_ her, don't you Natsu?" shrieked a gleeful voice. Lucy turned around, blushing even more.

"Happy, I swear..." she growled. Natsu's charcoal eyes were wide.

"I swear I didn't ask him to do this!"

Lucy groaned. Now he was her boyfriend, she was going to have to put up with Natsu even more than before. _But,_ Lucy thought to herself with some pleasure, _now I don't have to worry about another "special person."_

She kissed Natsu one more time before she turned her attention on Happy, who flew away, cackling.

* * *

 **A/N: Because I feel the need to point out my puns (or, rather, _pun_ ), here you go: When Lucy thinks, "After all, it was a really _sweet_ gesture." That was a pun. ... 'Cause there were candies involved... and her sweet tooth... Yeah, yeah, okay I'll stop. XD **

**This is dedicated to one of my best friends who introduced me to Fairy Tail (plus anime in general). *heart***

 **Hope you all enjoyed! -A19**


	2. Puppies

**Title: Puppies**

 **Rating: K**

 **Summary: Natsu's pouting works... sometimes.**

 **A/N: Somewhere on Tumblr, there's a NaLu Fluff Week that I decided to participate in! Some of the (short) stories may be posted a day or seven off (because I have finals coming up) but I'll get them done eventually! I'm so excited, because who doesn't like fluff?**

 _ **NaLu Fluff Week: First Bonus Day: Puppies**_

* * *

"C'mon, Luce!"

"No." Lucy crossed her arms and turned her back towards her husband.

"Pleeeaaase! It'll be nice for Happy to have a friend!"

Lucy shot Natsu a skeptical look over her shoulder. "Did you even talk to Happy about this?"

Natsu gave her one of his cute, nervous smiles, scratching his head. "Well, no... But I know he'll like it!" Lucy turned back around.

"And how do you know it won't just offend him? Maybe having another animal in the house will just make him feel like the attention's getting taken away from him?"

"Happy's not like that-"

"Yeah, _sure."_

"Well, maybe with you! But he trusts me-"

"Are you saying Happy doesn't trust me?"

Natsu groaned, "Why do you have to make everything I say sound like it's against you?"

"Because everything you say has that connotation!" Lucy scoffed. Natsu tilted his head inquisitively.

"What does 'connotation' mean?" Lucy rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. But _please_ can we get a puppy?" Natsu pouted. Lucy chose that exact moment to turn around and see his puppy-dog face. The part of her that was completely head over heels for him (read: all of her) attempted to resist melting. But Natsu was just _so cute_. She decided to relent. A little.

"Okay. If you can tell me two good things that'll come out of getting a dog, I'll _consider_ it. Don't screw this up."

"That's impossible with you judging," Natsu muttered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing!" he called. "Okay, fine. Two things. Well, for one, like I said: When Happy's annoying you, though I can't _imagine_ why he'd do that," he added under his breath, "you can send him to play with the dog. Because I _know_ that he'll love the puppy."

Lucy raised an eyebrow. "And another one?"

Natsu's face screwed up in thought. Then his face brightened with an idea. "The puppy will be good friends with our kids!"

Lucy stared at him, replaying what he had just said in her mind. _"...be good friends with our kids... good friends with our kids... our kids... our kids..._ "

 _"_ Whaddya think?" Natsu asked hopefully.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN _OUR KIDS_?!" Lucy shouted. Natsu scratched his head.

"Uh... isn't that something married people do? Have children?"

"YES, BUT WE DIDN'T PLAN THIS!"

Natsu shrank back. "But I thought..."

"NATSU!"

Natsu tried to change the subject. "So... _can_ we get a dog?"

"NO!"

* * *

 **A/N: Dangit Natsu. Good luck. XD Anyways, I hoped you enjoyed this! I had so much fun writing it! -A19**


	3. Together

**Title : Together**

 **Rating : K**

 **Summary : He can't leave her.**

 **A/N** **: I re-wrote this chapter. There are several changes, especially in the end. Thank you, _Breaching Brand_ , for your constructive criticism! It is very much appreciated. **

_**NaLu Fluff Week: First Day: Together/Come on!**_

* * *

Lucy faced the horizon, tears sliding down her cheeks. She turned to face her best friend.

"Natsu..." Her voice cracked. He didn't turn to look at her, and she knew that it was hurting him as much as it did her. Why did this have to happen? Why her? But Lucy knew why, and she hated it. Her father would hurt all of Fairy Tail and more if she didn't go back to that wretched place she was forced to call home. It wasn't because he cared; she had to get married. Her father had lost some of his previously known respect and the only way he could think of to regain it was through Lucy's marriage. Of course, not to whom she wanted to marry, oh no, never that. Of course it was to some old, rich, famous guy whom she had never met nor heard of.

She hated it.

Lucy hadn't told the guild, not even Happy. Natsu was the only one who knew and he had come along with her to persuade her to stay. They would fight for her, he had said. She knew that, and that was exactly what she didn't want to happen. She didn't want anyone getting hurt because of her. Not after the Phantom Lord. She couldn't risk the people she truly cared about getting injured, not again.

Lucy turned and faced Natsu, about to say her final good-byes. He just stared blankly into the distance.

"Good bye, Natsu," she whispered. She turned to leave. Before she could even take a step, Natsu grabbed her wrist and spun her around.

"You don't have to do this, Lucy," he pleaded. "You know that, right?"

Lucy smiled through her tears. "No, I don't have to, Natsu. I know that. But if I don't, someone will get hurt, someone will be offended, all sorts of things could happen..."

"Let them happen!" Natsu exclaimed, surprising her. "Nothing, nothing, is worth more than your happiness, Lucy. Do you understand that? Nothing. Especially to me." His eyes bored into her heart, causing it to throb. What was he saying? Of course the guild was worth more than her happiness. Her happiness versus her friends', no, her family's, safety? Yes, the answer was obvious. The guild was her family, and she'd do anything to protect them.

"Natsu..." she repeated, softer this time. She held his face in her hands. "To me, nothing is worth more than your life. I will see you again." Lucy sighed. "Just as a married woman."

"Lucy! My life isn't worth living without you! Why don't you..." His voice broke and shuddered. "Stay here. Stay with me. Stay with Happy and Gray and Erza. Nothing is the same without you Lucy. Without you, who'll tell me when to get out of their room? Who'll laugh at me when I'm motion sick? Who'll tease me about fighting with Gray? I- I just can't do it. You're doing this for the happiness of our guild. But, Lucy, the happiness of our guild depends on one another. We all love each other and if one person leaves, all that happiness? It crumbles."

Lucy hiccuped and more tears fell down her face. She stood on her tiptoes and gave Natsu a kiss on the forehead. "I…" She wasn't sure what to say, but her resolve was complete. "I have to do this. I want to do this. For you, Happy, and the guild."

Before he could protest anymore, she turned and started walking towards her train station. More tears streamed down her face. She let her mind go blank. She refused to let herself think about Fairy Tail; if she did, she would never be able to go. Lucy wiped away her tears. No. She would be brave. She would be brave. She would be brave.

She reached the train station. Suddenly, her legs gave out on her and she couldn't hold back her tears. She crumpled to the ground.

She covered her face in her hands and let the weeping begin. Her doubt began to seep in again. Why had she decided to do this? She loved Natsu, loved him with everything she had, yet could never tell him. Sure, they may see each other again, but it wouldn't be the same. Would never be the same. She loved Fairy Tail, and never wanted to leave. Why, _why_ , did she do this? She was saying good-bye to her love and her family.

No. She had to do this. Lucy put a mental block on all her thoughts that wanted her to go back. She would do this for the people she held dear. Yet the sadness leaked through the barrier, eventually knocking it down.

Lucy stayed knelt down, the people around her giving her strange stares. She took a deep breath and got back up. She. Would. Do. This.

"LUCY!" Against her better judgement, Lucy whipped around and spotted her pink-haired love sprinting towards her. Within her, a battle raged. One part overjoyed he had come after her (maybe she wouldn't have to go back after all) the other part just sad. But whatever side she supported was irrelevant. Her legs refused to move.

"Lucy," Natsu panted as he came closer. "Lucy." He said her name as a plea, as a prayer, as a glimpse of hope, as a work of art. _Lucy_. The second her brown eyes locked with those charcoal ones, she was rooted to the spot. She couldn't move. He stared deep into her eyes. Silence.

"I love you, Lucy Heartfilia," Natsu whispered. Lucy opened her mouth to say something, but Natsu's gentle kiss stopped the words. The kiss started out simple, sweet, but became more passionate the longer it lasted. Lucy looped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist. She kissed him harder.

 _Why now, when I have to leave?_

Natsu pulled back, breathless. Lucy's eyes were wide as she stared at him. Natsu then shook his head vigorously.

"No. Lucy... I love you. You can't leave. You say you're doing this to protect us? Then protect us. Be with us. I love you. I love you. Oh, Lucy, I love you."

Lucy started tearing up again, but Natsu brushed them away. Oh, she loved him. She buried her head in the crook of his neck. He rested his head on top of hers. He didn't seem to be expecting an answer, but Lucy leaned back.

"Natsu Dragneel. I love you."

She had said them. The words hinted at so many times, yet never said. It was redundant, however. She knew. He knew. They both knew.

Natsu's eyes turned pleading. "Don't leave. We'll face your father together. He knows not to mess with me after he hired Phantom Lord. Lucy, I can't lose you."

Lucy shook her head. Her tears had dried up. She had thought her resolve was complete, but something unplanned came out of her mouth. "Promise?"

Natsu's handsome face lit up with a beautiful smile. That was all the answer she needed. She kissed him again.

"Together?" he murmured.

"Always," she whispered.

* * *

 **A/N: Again, thank you to _Breaching Brand. -_ A19**


	4. Just Let it Go!

**Title: Just Let it Go!**

 **Rating: K**

 **Summary: They won't stop singing it, dangit!**

 **A/N: I don't own** ** _Frozen_** **or** ** _Fairy Tail._** **This inspiration came from OTP Prompts. Enjoy!**

 _ **NaLu Fluff Week: Second Day: Music/Games**_

The first few times, it had been okay. Natsu had liked the song - it was a pretty song, and their kids seemed to like it. He had even hummed along several times. However, if he heard the words "let it go" _one_ more time, he swore he was going to turn that person into a pile of ash.

So, of course, his children sang it _even more._

"Lucy!" he groaned, reclining in his chair. "They won't listen to me." Lucy smirked.

"Guess they got that gene from you, huh?"

"Hey! You're stubborn, too!"

Lucy grinned. "Well, for me, it's nice to see you understand what you put me through all those times I told you to stop doing something and you wouldn't quit."

"C'mon, Luce. I thought we had gotten over me coming in through the window." Lucy's grin turned into a playful scowl.

"You _still do it._ "

True, but still. Natsu sat up. "Fine, I'll won't enter through the window if you make them stop singing that horrible song."

Right on cue, his daughter burst in the room, singing, "LET IT GO! LET IT GO! CAN'T HOLD IT BACK ANYMORE! LET IT GO! LET IT GO! TURN AWAY AND SLAM THE-"

"BE QUIET!" Natsu yelled. His daughter giggled and flung her arms around her father. Natsu hugged her back, but was still scowling. He really was too soft on these kids. He heard his daughter's voice, muffled, "I don't care what you're going to say!"

Natsu thwacked her over the head, not too hard, but firm enough. "Stop singing that annoying song!" He turned to his wife. " _Please_ make her _stop_!" Lucy was laughing so hard she was clutching her stomach.

"I think I'll turn you down on that offer, Natsu. This is too fun."

Natsu banged his head against the arm of the chair. "Make it stop! Otherwise... otherwise..." He was really bad at threats, even as the all-powerful Salamander. "Otherwise I'll divorce you!" he said triumphantly. Lucy looked shocked, his daughter too.

"Daddy?" she asked tentatively. "Will you really do that?"

Natsu immediately felt bad, especially looking at Lucy's hurt face. "Sorry, Lu-" His wife erupted into laughter. Natsu's daughter looked at her in surprise, then turned to Natsu angrily.

"Where you just being mean, Daddy?" she asked, hands planted on her hips. Natsu turned pink.

"I- I-"

Lucy came over to him and kissed him. "I think I'll take that chance, Natsu." She turned to their child. "Dear, sing whatever you like."

The little girl's face lit up. "Okay!" She turned and started to walk out of the room, singing at the top of her lungs, " _The snow glows white on the mountain tonight..._ "

Natsu glared at Lucy. "You're lucky I love you this much."

Lucy laughed. Then she started to sing. " _A kingdom of isolation-_ "

"NOT YOU TOO!" Natsu cried.


	5. Not So Bad

**Title: Not So Bad**

 **Rating: K**

 **Summary: Maybe hiking isn't too terrible.**

 **A/N: Not sure if hiking trails exist in Fiore or Magnolia... So, if not, this is an AU. With flying blue cats and magic. Yup, that sounds about right.**

 _ **NaLu Fluff Week: Day Three: Starlight/Rain**_

* * *

It was a sunny day and Natsu's feelings matched. He was so excited that Lucy had actually said yes to his invitation to go hiking through a forest. Happy was supposed to have come also, but... something about letting them "have alone time"? Natsu didn't get it. Then again, Happy was always saying weird things when it came to Natsu and Lucy.

"Natsu! Come up here and look at this!" Lucy called. How did she get ahead of him? Natsu trudged up the incline and stood next to her, facing a bush off the side of the trail.

"What?" he asked.

"Look at this flower!" she exclaimed, beaming. Natsu spotted it and stared at it. It was... a flower. He didn't see the need to get all worked up over it like Lucy was.

"What?" he repeated. Lucy frowned at him.

"What do you mean _'what_ '? Don't you think it's pretty?"

Natsu shrugged. "Sure. It's just a flower."

Lucy rolled her eyes and muttered something about him being an "uncultured swine."

What did _that_ mean?

This was actually the majority of the hiking trip. Lucy being amazed by the "beauty of nature" and Natsu not understanding what was so miraculous about it. Maybe this wasn't such a good choice on Natsu's part. It was strange, because usually Lucy and Natsu could always talk/argue about _something._

Fighting with _Gray_ would be more interesting than this...

"What're you thinking about?" asked Lucy. _Crap._

"Uh... Nothing?" Natsu tried. Lucy looked at him dubiously.

"Uh huh. You've not said a word for the past twenty minutes."

Natsu grinned weakly at her. _I can't tell her the truth._ He had that much sense.

"I don't have much to say... I was just wondering why Happy didn't come." It worked. Lucy twisted her face in confusion.

"Yeah, I was wondering the same thing. Did he say anything to you?"

"He said something about me liking you. Whatever that means," Natsu said nonchalantly. Lucy turned pink. What had he said?

Great. Now there was a weird silence. They walked like that for a few minutes: Lucy not saying anything about how pretty everything was, and Natsu not saying... well, anything.

It started to rain. Natsu didn't really notice at first, and Lucy didn't say anything. He looked up and noticed that the blue sky was now shrouded with gray clouds. He glanced over to Lucy and noticed she was shivering.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Y-yes," Lucy replied, teeth chattering. Natsu frowned.

"No, you're not. What're ya lyin' for? Let's see if we can go back."

Lucy looked a little too eager. "O-okay."

That's when it hit him.

"Lucy? Do you know where we are?"

Lucy shook her head. "I thought you knew."

Even better. Now they were awkward, Lucy was cold, Natsu was hungry, they were lost, and they both wanted to get home. Natsu blew out of his nostrils, frustrated.

"Looks like we'll have to stay here until the rain stops."

Natsu did a 360, looking for a shelter from the rain. Lucy pointed at a little cove thing. It wasn't deep enough to be a cave, but it was good enough. Natsu nodded and made his way over there, Lucy right behind him.

Natsu ignited several dry leaves and twigs in front of them. Lucy, who was sitting next to Natsu, huddled next to the fire.

"Th-thanks, Natsu."

"No problem! I really hope the rain stops soon."

"Me too."

"Hey! Maybe Juvia's here too!"

Lucy laughed. "Yeah, right."

Some of the awkwardness had receded. Thank goodness.

Lucy yawned. "I'm tired."

"I'm hungry."

Lucy giggled again. "You're _always_ hungry, Natsu."

"I can't help it!"

Natsu stared out into the rain for a couple of minutes. He suddenly felt something in his lap. He looked down. Lucy had her head in his lap, her hands tucked under her head.

She looked sweet. Natsu smirked. He knew how fast that look could disappear.

"Lucy?" he whispered, poking her back gently. "Lucy?"

No respose. She was asleep. Natsu looked at her again. She looked... _pretty._

When had Natsu started having these thoughts about his best friend?

Nevertheless, he smiled as he looked at her sleeping form.

 _Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea, after all._

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed this. I know there's some OOC, and it may be a tad rushed, but I hope you enjoyed it still! Thanks for reading!**


	6. Promise?

**Title: Promise?**

 **Rating: K**

 **Summary: -**

 **A/N: A little OOC, but not much. Just made for enjoyment. :)**

 ** _NaLu Fluff Week: Day Four: Promises/Always_**

* * *

Lucy felt horrible. She hadn't _meant_ to hurt him, it just happened. She looked at him in shock.

"Natsu? Natsu, look, I'm sorry. I never meant to-"

Natsu glared at her. "How could you do this? What made you think you could?"

Lucy crossed her arms defiantly. "Well, to be fair, if you had done it, it would have ended up the same."

"Which is why I didn't do it!" Natsu yelled. Lucy looked at him apologetically. She really felt horrible.

Silence.

"Happy!" Natsu called. "Happy, we're leaving!"

"Aye, sir!" Natsu and Happy made for the window of her apartment.

"Wait! Natsu!" Lucy got up and chased after them. "Look, I'm sorry, I never meant to do that!"

Natsu and Happy disappeared through the window. Lucy covered her face with her hands. _What did I do?_ Of _course_ she had messed it up. Lucy raced out of her room and exited the building. She spotted a pink-haired boy in the distance.

"Natsu! NATSU!"

She caught up with him. Panting, she said, "Look, I'm sorry, okay? I never meant to hurt you."

Natsu looked at her then sighed. "Just promise you'll never make dinner again, okay?"

Lucy sighed in relief. "Okay. Promise."

* * *

 **A/N: This was really short, but I hoped you laughed and enjoyed it! I kind of just wanted to poke fun at the prompt, since it implied heartfelt confessions and gushy, super romantic stuff. I enjoy that stuff, definitely, but I thought this was amusing. Hope you also enjoyed! -A19**


	7. Uh-Oh

**Title: Uh-Oh**

 **Rating: K**

 **Summary: Natsu's going shopping.**

 **A/N: There may be minor spoilers for the** ** _Battle of Fairy Tail_** **arc.**

 ** _NaLu Fluff Week: Day Five: Count on Me_**

* * *

"Natsu, you sure you can do this?" Lucy questioned warily.

"Of course I can! How hard can going to the supermarket be? Plus, Happy's coming with me!"

"Is that supposed to reassure me?" Lucy muttered.

"Anyway, it's not like I'll get lost or anything."

"Yeah," Happy chimed in, "if _you_ can do it, he definitely can!"

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Lucy shouted.

"You're stupid," Happy replied simply.

" _Anyway!"_ Natsu began before the situation could get worse. "It's not like the hardest thing I've ever done. I mean, I've beaten Laxus."

"Gajeel helped you," Lucy felt the need to add. Natsu puffed himself up.

"I could have finished that lightening rod off myself if he hadn't interfered!"

"Um, you were losing pretty badly," Happy noted.

"Whose side are you on?!" Natsu whined.

"I'm just saying-"

" _Anyway!"_ Lucy interrupted. "Natsu, are you _sure_ you can get all the right things and not get lost?"

"I have a nose of a bloodhound!" Natsu announced proudly. "You can count on me!"

* * *

"WHY ARE THERE ONLY THE VEGETABLES I ASKED TO GET IN HERE?!" Lucy yelled.

Natsu scratched the back of his head, grinning nervously. "I- We-"

"We got hungry so we ate all the meat!" Happy finished.

" _Natsu!_ Couldn't you have waited just a _little_ longer till you got here?"

"I was pretty hungry."

"THAT WAS A RHETORICAL QUESTION, YOU IDIOT!"

"Hey! That's not really nice."

"You said I could count on you!" Lucy screamed. _She won't stop screaming,_ Natsu thought. _How can I get her to stop?_ So Natsu did the only thing he could think of in the moment. He kissed her. Lucy seemed startled. The kiss didn't last long, however. She pulled back and, flushed, slapped him.

"OW!"

"You deserved it! Hey! Come back here, cat!" she shouted to Happy who was speeding his way out the window.


	8. One More Time

**Title: One More Time**

 **Rating: K**

 **Summary: Laugh, just one more time.**

 _ **NaLu Fluff Week: Day Six: I lived/Show me**_

He really loved when she laughed. Genuinely _laughed._ It was... _sweet._

Natsu had never used such a word in his lifetime, but that was the only way he could describe it. Of course, he could never tell her that - he would be made fun of by Gray - but that didn't mean he couldn't think it. He tried to ignore the way his ears turned red whenever she giggled at a joke he had made or something stupid that he did.

Happy teased him relentlessly about it and Natsu continuously denied everything, but he found himself always wanting to hear her laugh just _one more time._

He acted like a complete goofball naturally, so laughs were his reward. However, when _she_ beamed... that smile was worth more than the others by three billion jewel, if you could possibly count it by money.

* * *

He was absolutely adorable. She would never utter a word, of course, but the way he would smile so honestly... It made Lucy's heartbeat quicken every time.

Whenever he scratched his head nervously, putting on that shy smile with the pink tint to his cheeks, she just wanted to hug him. He was a complete dork, and very dense, but he was nothing if not loyal and loving. He cared about his guild - his family - and had been through so many hard times. It always surprised her when she thought about it. He had been through so many difficult scenarios, yet he smiled more than anyone else.

When he chuckled at something dumb, she couldn't help laughing too. His moods were so contagious. Lucy could never stay angry at him for long.

He had a heart so big and caring, Lucy couldn't help but think, whenever he laughed...

* * *

Natsu couldn't help but think, whenever she laughed...

* * *

 _Show me that smile, just one more time._


	9. First Meetings

**Title: First Meetings**

 **Rating: K**

 **Summary: It was a happy accident. (No pun intended.)**

 **A/N: This is Lucy and Natsu's first meeting from Natsu's perspective.**

 _ **NaLu Fluff Week: Day Seven: Serendipity**_

* * *

"Hey, Happy, they probably meant Igneel when they said Salamander, right?" Natsu asked, slightly disgruntled after getting of the train. He had been too slow getting off, so then he had to suffer from _more_ motion sickness!

"Yup!" Happy replied. "I can only think of Igneel when I hear dragon of fire!"

"That's what I thought too. I finally found him! I feel a little better now." Natsu really hoped it was Igneel. He had been searching for _forever..._

Natsu and Happy expressed their excitements when they saw a mob of young girls screaming. They dashed to see him... Igneel. Natsu could hardly contain his excitement. After _years_ of looking, he was going to reunite with his foster father at last.

Natsu pushed and shoved his way through the crowd, causing several girls to scream at him. He didn't care. His head popped up above the swarm, looking for the dragon. "IGNEEL!" He pushed his way forward, falling to his knees. " _IGNEEL!_ "

Natsu stopped in front of a tall young man who looked _nothing_ like a dragon. "Who are you?" Natsu scoffed bluntly. The man gave him a small smile, no doubt in an attempt to make the girls swoon.

"Maybe you know me as..." He paused for dramatic effect. "Salamander."

Natsu rolled his eyes - _Who did this guy think he was?_ \- and stalked off, the pseudo-Salamander gawking after him. Before Natsu knew anything, the weird fangirls started attacking him, shouting things like, _"_ SALAMANDER-SAMA IS A GREAT MAGE!" and "APOLOGIZE TO HIM!"

Natsu was taken by surprise, so he was down in an instant. The "Salamander" guy offered him an autograph. _How dumb is this guy?_ Natsu thought as he refused the offer.

A few more angry fangirl attacks and the "Salamander's" disappearance, Natsu sat, disappointed, a good distance away.

"What is he?" Natsu muttered.

"He really is disgusting," a feminine voice commented. Natsu turned around, still unhappy.

"Thanks for earlier!" The girl speaking was a short, curvy blonde with a cute smile. She flashed a peace sign at him. Natsu's eyebrows creased. _Who in heck was this chick?_

"Wha...?"

* * *

Ten minutes later, Natsu didn't care that she was a stranger. He had food. It was delicious. He had a lot of it. He did not have to pay.

"Yhurrr ah naiz burrzonn," he attempted to get out while stuffing his face. ( _Translation: You're a nice person._ ) The girl said a couple of things, but Natsu neither heard nor cared all that much. She blabbered on a bit, and Natsu randomly replied with an, "I zee." (Still stuffing his face) or an "Ooh."

She eventually paused and it occurred to Natsu that she was asking a question. Happy, thankfully, covered for him.

"Aye, it's Igneel." Natsu froze. This topic was more important than food. Natsu explained between mouthfuls that Igneel was a dragon and when they had heard the "Salamander" was coming here, they immediately assumed Igneel was there. The girl seemed surprised that Igneel was a dragon. C'mon, o _bviously,_ Igneel was a dragon.

She got up and started to leave. "...Go ahead and take your time," she said. Natsu suddenly felt he should do something for her. He and Happy got down on their hands and knees, and shouted, "THANK YOU FOR THE MEAL!"

She looked... embarrassed? But Natsu couldn't fathom why - they were just thanking her. She muttered something about them not needing to pay her back. Natsu and Happy expressed their feelings about feeling bad. She nervously walked out of the diner. Then Natsu came up with an idea.

"HEY!" he yelled. "I'll give you this!" He held up the fake-Salamander's signature paper thing that he had given Natsu.

"I DON'T WANT THAT!" The girl shrieked and she ran off in the opposite direction. Natsu and Happy looked in the direction she had gone, slightly dejected. Natsu then shook his head.

 _What a weirdo._

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you liked this! I thought it was a funny and cute idea. :) Thanks for reading. Reviews are welcome! -A19**


End file.
